


Adventure Time

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover', Gen, So Many Fandoms, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Harry and Draco are talking when they run into Kirk, Spock, Sherlock, and John, who are chasing an Alien and working on a case respectively</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:This is becoming more fun by the minute. It's only 5 in the evening here, so I'm terribly sorry to keep you up. This one isn't as good, but we'll see. I'll have to get creative now, perhaps I'll mix three different fandoms, how would you like that?---- Draco and Harry are talking in a dark, lost corridor at night when four figures /appear out of thin air/. Kirk, Spock, Sherlock, and John have just transported inside of Hogwarts, looking for an alien threat and following a case. ~Your Lovely Anon

"I don’t care what you say Potter, but this is-" Draco was interrupted   
by the sound of a crash and the words “Ow, Sherlock, you’re leg’s in my   
side","whoever the hell you are get off me now”, and “Captain, I   
believe we have collided with organisms that are not from our time",   
causing Draco and Harry to glance at each other before shedding their   
wand-light on the four figures tangled on the floor.

Within five minutes, the boys had helped the strangers up, made   
introductions ("I’m John Watson, this is Sherlock Holmes" “Captain   
James T. Kirk ofthe USS Enterprise, and my First Officer, commander   
Spock"), and received proper explanations as to why they were there.

"So let me get this straight," said Harry “You two," he pointed at Kirk   
and Spock “are chasing an alien threat," he ignored the two affirmative   
nods “and you two" he pointed at John and Sherlock “are ‘on a case’,   
whatever that means" he again ignored the nods “and you’re all   
beginning to believe that you’re chasing the same person ad/or   
creature" he paused, looking at the four (who were once again nodding),   
then looked at Draco, and ten looked back and grinned “Need any help?"

**Author's Note:**

> (How was that? I feel like I’ve become really good at manipulating punctuation. Please do send the next one, but as it is 3:30, and I really do need to sleep, I’ll answer it first thing tomorrow morning. Just Check my Lovely Anon tag when you log back on)


End file.
